Azathoth (Cthulhu Mythos)
Summary Azathoth is the ultimate being of the Cthulhu Mythos and referred to as the Blind Idiot God, the Abyssal Idiot, or the Daemon Sultan. He rests at the center of existence and non-existence alike, dreaming, as an uncountable number of outer gods create eldritch tunes in the hopes of keeping the being asleep, as all things are simply dreams to Azathoth and were he to awake, all dreams would fade and all would be Azathoth once again. Powers and Stats Tier: 0 Name: Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot, Daemon Sultan, Blind Idiot God, Nuclear Chaos Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Unknown, Dreamer of Existence Powers and Abilities: Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence Attack Potency: True Infinity (All of existence and that which is within existence is but a dream, including all of the outer gods attempting to lull it into a deep sleep- this includes beings like Yog-Sothoth and is infinitely above that being as he is nothing but a dream that will be dissipated instantly once Azathoth awakens; existence within the Cthulhu Mythos contains limitless dimensionless and concept-less beings who transcend most concepts such as life or death, time or space, etc) Speed: [[Omnipresence|'Omnipresent']] Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: True Infinity Durability: True Infinity (Azathoth has dreamed all concepts that govern existence and therefore is infinitely beyond the concept of destruction) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Truly Infinite Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Presumably Omniscient (Although he is typically described as mindless, he has dreamnt up beings that are truly omniscient such as Yog-Sothoth- so it seems likely that his form of omniscience is merely too far beyond even our or the Outer Gods' ideas of omniscience, and is thus truly omniscient) Weaknesses: None Note: Azathoth was stated to have been the creator of all beings of the Cthulhu Mythos by Lovecraft himself, as seen in this drawing where it states Azathoth birthed Yog-Sothoth, The Nameless Mist, and Darkness- Yog-Sothoth is the embodiment of existence and non-existence. Furthermore, this statement talks of Azathoth's dreaming: Out in the mindless void the daemon bore me, Past the bright clusters of dimensioned space, Till neither time nor matter stretched before me, But only Chaos, without form or place. Here the vast Lord of All in darkness muttered Things he had dreamed but could not understand, While near him shapeless bat-things flopped and fluttered In idiot vortices that ray-streams fanned. They danced insanely to the high, thin whining Of a cracked flute clutched in a monstrous paw, Whence flow the aimless waves whose chance combining Gives each frail cosmos its eternal law. “I am His Messenger,” the daemon said, As in contempt he struck his Master’s head. Another quote confirming Azathoth's boundless power: There were, in such voyages, incalculable local dangers; as well as that shocking final peril which gibbers unmentionably outside the ordered universe, where no dreams reach; that last amorphous blight of nethermost confusion which blasphemes and bubbles at the centre of all infinity—the boundless daemon-sultan Azathoth, whose name no lips dare speak aloud, and who gnaws hungrily in inconceivable, unlighted chambers beyond time amidst the muffled, maddening beating of vile drums and the thin, monotonous whine of accursed flutes; to which detestable pounding and piping dance slowly, awkwardly, and absurdly the'' gigantic ultimate gods, the blind, voiceless, tenebrous, mindless Other Gods whose soul and messenger is the crawling chaos Nyarlathotep.'' Here is the respect thread for the Cthulhu Mythos and Azathoth in particular Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 0 Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Book Characters Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Dream Users Category:Supreme Beings